victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minithepeanut
Here is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message and make sure you leave your signature and I'll get back to you <3 [[User:Minithepeanut|P'Here lie the page of the Infamous Mini the Pirate. ']][[User talk:Minithepeanut|N'Enter at ye own risk '''N]] 07:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Caps Crew' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 06:22, November 3, 2011 YAAAAY ~ [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| CrazyRandomCadeHyperMoodedWeirdo]] yes we should :D what shall we call it :) kittycat1010 More Moments :D I love noodles, what are you talking about? Only normal people don't like noodles. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Well, night! And it's only 11:41 am here, so.. yeah. Anyways, talk to ya later. :) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Colors You can go to one of the userboxes page and edit it and check out the code. That's how I learned :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! And aw, thanks! :D [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 21:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks :) You're welcome, lol :D> I love your signature. What'd you think of mine:HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Mini! I saw your request on becoming admin. I debated with myself, and came to this conclusion. I will be giving you the promotion for two reasons. You're ranked number one, and you've made many edits. Congrats! Use this wisely! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you're welcome! I'm glad I'm done talking all professional Lol...[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. You should know I'm easy going!! Or am I....? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm friendly!!! *hugs* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You make it though. I'm lazy xD LOL! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MiniHoward xD Lol!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) omg :D congrats on becoming an admin hooray :D kittycat1010 haha yea they are awesome userboxes mini <3 sorry for the delay in chat :( Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 09:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC sure :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 12:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! i LOVE them hahaha its so cool!! of course i would love to be your friend :D Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic!!! We need a picture for our Minaay page, which rocks btw :D Any ideas? <3 StraightACarlaay 20:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... what could we put... a peanut caake :D StraightACarlaay 00:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you didn't sign, but I know it was you. xD I added a picture. StraightACarlaay 01:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hellooo :) Hi New Admin! :D So I stalked read your profile. Can you make me a nickname? :DDD ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 08:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Mineeey! Okay, so another person want's to join our family, BadeFanForever. So I contacted you to see if that was okay with you (me and Kitty said yes) and what could she be be? She said she doesn't mind anything so... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC)' Okaay Minaay :) <3 Minaay sounds like the slang version of Mini. :D StraightACarlaay 19:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's cool I thought you were sleeping or something. Oh, I see, I see. Umm, can you help me and Gummy with our userboxe/s? If so thank you Mineeey! ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 18:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks! I'll have to sort it out with her and stuff first though. I am so jealous of your signature SO jealous jk Jealousy is a sin. But, I gotta admit ya signature is ah mah zing! Lovin' it, seriously I am... It looks way better than mine... I'mma go change my signature... xD ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Nickname eww what type of nickname is that? I like it!! :D I'm.. Shaker. lol thank you mini :) ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) omg why :O Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures and Stuff OMG... That is Blueberry Jelly and Peanut Butter? I WANT IT! lol. I'll go ahead and add the picture. :D [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I Shall I shall tell you on Saturday and I would have posted this 2 minutes after you press publish I saw the message, but my connection thing is acting up----- I'm so specific. Now for the juicy bit/s thanks I was gonna say somt else, but I forgot I'll tell you when I remember... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC)' am soooo sorry mini :( i was watching tv today so i came online late :( sorry :'( ' 'Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 12:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) +Yah Haha, so I guess now I have to work on this wiki and the other one. LOL. Thanks anyway, just wanna leave you a message. OneAndOnly0208 Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart. ----mY tAlK pAgE!---- 00:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I would love to! And I should like to add more pairings if I could find more to make. Your pirate crew sounds cool. See ya! OneAndOnly0208 Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart. ----mY tAlK pAgE!---- 00:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Was I Ahoy! posed t' talk like a pirate? Okay. But I be not accustomed t' t' language yet, so I might use a translator. OneAndOnly0208 Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart. ----mY tAlK pAgE!---- 01:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Argh, I'd be glad to join ye crew. *HEARTY SAILOR LAUGH* Yo ho ho, thank yer for the apolergy...it weren't that big of a deal, yo ho. I'll see ye on the ship, Cap'n. ♥Nirenberge213♥ ✮ I'm gonna love you ✮❂ like I've never been broken. ❂ 02:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Why, I'm sure thinkin' I'd be honored te join yerr crew. I'd sure enjoy being a... scallywag. A misfit. (By the way, who is the girl on your avatar?) (And *how* do you make type smaller in comments?) StraightACarlaay 03:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! May I ask what the fanfic is called so I can read it? :) Did you make the picture, or did you just google "red haired girl" or something? StraightACarlaay 13:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha, okay. (; Wait, chat? No one else is in chat on this wiki. I would be the only one. ? StraightACarlaay 14:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You did. That's really nice. I didn't know you can just join families like that. (: StraightACarlaay 16:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Eyy! Thank yee for allowing mee to join! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |''The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]17:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mini! How be you on this wonderful day? I have been tryin' t' practice me pirate language, but I'm still usin' a translator until now. Hey Mini! How are you on this wonderful day? I have been trying to practice my pirate language, but I'm still using a translator until now. I am a cookie. Call me Oreo. Move on, it's a chapter in the past Don't close the book. Just turn the page. 00:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Eyyy, me captin! Iwill choose a name after I get me job! Har har har!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ '']]19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, it's so cool how you always invite me to stuff. Why not? :) But what will be my position in the "Roar Family"? And you do know that I already have my own room. :) I am a cookie. Call me Oreo. Move on, it's a chapter in the past Don't close the book. Just turn the page. 11:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Yo Mini :) Lol, this is all I could do for the Roar family pic. Maybe you should get a bigger pic next time? P.S. Dunno how to add Ant in xD [[User:Songbird341|♣I'm a bird♣''''Tweet Tweet...''05:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Mini!!! Mommy!!! You know what's ironic? I'm like older than you, I think...xD by a year. Heheh.. But you're a grandma now, old lady. :P Cc says hi! You should reply. 04:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) 16. btw, you didn't sign your name on my talk page :P Cc says hi! You should reply. 04:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL. but i'm your daughter. It's more creepy. Jk I don't mind. Love you mom <3 AND ALSO I'm glad I have your beautiful signature on my TP now. Cc says hi! You should reply. 05:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks♥ but yours is more beautiful. Cc says hi! You should reply. 05:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) HI. HI. HI. HI. Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 23:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Me Chose. xD How about the one with the larger head? xD She's gooood. ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝ 17:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I'd love to be friends too. ❤ I just love making new friends..xD How did you come up with Shiraz? I want to know the story. :) Horses are better than humans because they don't tell.- Graceyn❤ Haha, yes I like it. (: The only nickname I've come up with so far is Mars Bar. It was because orginally I called ForeverObssesed (who I gave the nickname to) Mars- because she says she lives there and all. Then she said in chat "Mars Bar" so I've been calling her that ever since. You probably didn't care about that but...xD Whatever. And yes, you are a lot better at nicknaming x) Horses are better than humans because they don't tell. Graceyn❤ Sure we can!! :D Miraz is good, but if you wanted to combine our usernames it could be Gracethepeanut. That's bad..xD Or maybe, combining your nickname and my pen name it could be Minitoria. I like it. xD Thanks :) I'm usually not good at nicknaming. I thought Mars Bar was really bad. But thanks :) I like unicorns. Especially when their horns are sparkly. Your thoughts? Horses are better than humans because they don't tell.- Graceyn❤ Haha at your information on your profile. I AM NUMBER FOUR. =P Sheanut is good. You could also at the "eyn" out of my username and have Mineyn, but that sounds just plain odd. :) Graceyn- Talk to me! It's awesome on this fine EVENING. xD Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 00:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO Poke Ya Self? xD Thank you for poking me *pokes even harder* Y U NO fix yo chato? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 00:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The link didn't work! And aw! Go to sleep now then! xD Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 03:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) MENUUUUUUUUUUU JBFAISLUDGHSADKFHJA HEY. FIRST, I MISS YOU. Like I said a lot of times. Obviously. And I'm too lazy to respond on the Victorious wiki :3 ANYWAY. You have to delete the Sishy page. Because that page is a LIE. Uh, please? *where's those eyes* SEE I EVEN FOUND PLEASE GIFS FOR YOU SO YOU HAVE TO DO IT NOW. If you do it, I'll find toooooooons of thank you gifs. Promise :3 http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_ls6wcawCt91qhiz4s.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lnbyc64DaY1qftb5m.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lsrkztBGG71qii6tmo1_500.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lti8ese3AP1qjwst6.gif Please? :3 I miss ya too ol' buddy. I deleted the page. It'll probably get made again but y'know. I tried. one of thos gifs was from glee. How darest thou? Yeah, I've spent so long away from my talk page I forgot most of your message. ALso - leave you're siggy next time. It saves me having to type User talk:Seggum all the time. Yessssss. YES. I will not allow to make it again >:D. Now, I promised thank you gifs... Okay, ehh... http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lszksrvvAE1qbz3bc.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lwt5myFZXO1qboh8l.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lwnyoqwzZX1qhdftx.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lucexgsVC31qkreni.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lw6b9kPr8i1qc9lhz.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_ltuop9hDcC1qbwdvj.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lt3tmcIIr21r0r2zjo1_500.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lt0xxyGHcZ1qc9lhz.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lr926b1Jgo1qbc0ae.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lqlkeeHZqI1qii6tmo1_400.gif SEEE I TOLD YOU I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMIIIIIIISE. Because I'm so awesome, but ya know that already. AND ALSOOO. Uhh, I'm a bit obsessed with gifs now (explains why I got 100 gifs in my Photobucket account yesterday :3) http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lwujtgJqX71r3g7xc.gif http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lwujou4nfF1r3g7xc.gif AND ALSO ALSO http://i1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Gifs/tumblr_lx256nBrSc1r46o19.gif Bwahaha I just giffatacked you hoping I won't crash ya internet. Glee? Glee? Which one? Me no watch Glee. You no like Glee? :O Okkaaay, Seggy leaving siggy. I'm too lazy to do a pretty signature. Though I want one. xD Seggum 14:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE I'm not actually an Admin here, lol. But, even so, I think you should. Since it seems to cause problems. -- 00:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments The comments? I didn't see a message about that. :/ Sorry for not replying, though. You can fill me in on it if you like! What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 00:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I see it now! I'd love to do colored comments! :D I can help you, but I'm not the best with codes. xD What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 00:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.<3 Means a lot. Uuuuuh, I shall have mediumpurple. ;] What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 23:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Crimson would be nice for me. :D [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ You Got Me High''' ' You Got Me Low ღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| You Make Me Go Out Of Control...]] 02:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Oops forgot my heading before. Awkwardness... Mmmmmmkay! I like the first one :)> Wanna have a page on the LOL? 20:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) MINI!!!! I can't believe we don't have a page yet. Shall we? :] I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 22:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. MiniCc? Ccpeanut? Idk xD I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 22:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oooh I likee! :] I made the page!! Awesomesauce :D I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 07:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I ship Bade! I didn't watch the episode yet, but I will soon. How was it? I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 07:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Awwww! Ikr? Bade is such a cute couple. But think about it this way, through their break-up we'll get to see how they will be withotu each other and decide whether or not they're really meant to be, which they will be for sure ;] I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 09:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) dude,was i pissing you off on the victorious wiki,if i did,i'm so sorry Keep calm and ship PatromeHoward 05:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Min-Min! Want to make a page together??As were friends on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki?? ♥Usagi Tsukino!♥ ♥ And your just worth it Girl!♥ ♥P-P-Put music in your life♥ Thanks :P Hey Mini thanks for the cool welcome and this wiki looks cool and could you make these two new relationships Borever and AntLovah XD and may i be an admin when i make more edits and move up my rank. ;p User:BoriLovah MINI hey mini, can you delete this page please? thanks. 10:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC)